LIFE
by salmoow
Summary: Di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau yang tinggal. Di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau yang jatuh cinta. Di dunia ini, semua orang memilih jalannya sendiri-sendiri. Semua orang, termasuk Aomine Daiki. Onesided AoKaga. Yaoi. Abal. Typos. Mind to review?


Kisah ini adalah fiksi, namun bukan berarti kisah ini juga berdasarkan fiksi. Kau tak pernah tau apa yang akan kau hadapi di depan, siapa, atau bagaimana kau akan menghadapi semua itu. Suatu saat, kau pasti akan menemukan suatu polisi tidur di jalan lurus tanpa batas. Bahkan kau tidak tau apa fungsi polisi tidur itu. Tidak benar kan?

Ya, tidak ada yang benar di dunia ini. Dan kau harus menghadapi itu. Tidak ada hal yang semudah cerita di komik shoujo atau seperti yang di fanfiksi tulis. Tidak ada yang semudah membalik daun yang jatuh lalu meremasnya hingga serpihan yang kemudian kau tinggalkan sisanya.

Hidup ini pasti mempunyai banyak jalan. Hanya tergantung dari dirimu yang memilih jalan itu. Kau sendiri yang menentukan. Aku? Aku hanya seorang penulis fan fiksi. Tuhan? Tuhanlah yang memberimu pilihan, bukan memilihkannya untukmu.

Jangan pernah anggap pilihanmu adalah sesuatu yang salah. Namun, jangan hanya memilih jalan dengan keinginan. Kalau kau disuruh memilih, pastilah kau akan memilih jalanan yang lempeng tanpa macet. Namun, jalan yang macet kadang mempunyai hikmah. Yaitu membuatmu sadar bahwa kau harus bersabar, mengajarimu arti mengalah, membuatmu berhati-hati, membuatmu melihat sekelilingmu. Namun, jalan itu juga bisa membuatmu pasrah.

Di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau yang tinggal. Di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau yang jatuh cinta. Di dunia ini, semua orang memilih jalannya sendiri-sendiri. Semua orang, termasuk Aomine Daiki.

.

.

**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.**

**The music playing on, for only two.**

**So close, together.**

**And when I'm with you, so close, to being alive.**

.

.

Duk! Duk! Bang!

"Yeah! Kau kalah lagi, Bakagami!" pria tan itu menge-pass bolanya kepada partnernya yang sedang terengah kehabisan napas.

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Sialan kau Aho!" pria bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam itu, Kagami Taiga, menangkap bola dan menaruhnya di tanah. Ia kemudian duduk, dan merebahkan badannya di tengah lapangan. Menatap langit.

"Hei! Baru segitu saja sudah lelah! Mana semangatmu yang biasanya?" kini, pria bermanik biru itu, Aomine Daiki, yang mengikuti kegiatan temannya itu. Teman.

"Aku sudah lelah.." gumam Kagami lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah.. tidak.." Kagami berguling memunggungi Aomine. Aomine yang melihat tingkah aneh sahabat barunya itu kemudian terduduk.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Kulihat dari tadi kau melamun terus." Ucap pria itu enteng. Ah, ya.. tentu saja enteng.. Dia kan tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum nanar.

"Ah, tak apa.. Bagaimana kau dengan pacarmu? Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kalian jadian!" Tanya Kagami yang kemudian ikut duduk. Aomine nyengir.

"Baik-baik saja! Besok Sabtu kita mau kencan.." ucap Aomine sumringah. Dengan senyum lebarnya yang, ah.. sangat tampan.

Nyut.

"Aku sedikit khawatir padamu, Taiga. Kenapa kau tidak cari pacar? Padahal kau kan lumayan tampan." Aomine bertanya.

Ah, dia memuji Kagami tampan. Kagami tersenyum.

"Tidak.. Masih ada orang yang kusukai.. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Dan aku masih belum bias melupakannya. Karena dia cinta pertamaku.." Kagami curhat. Apa salahnya curhat? Toh, Aomine yang bertanya duluan.

"Ohh. Begitu.. Yahh.. Semua terserah padamu sih.. Kau yang memilih jalanmu untuk tidak melupakan orang itu." Ucap Aomine dengan bijaksananya.

"Hmmph! Jangan mengguruiku, Aho!"

"Sial.. Ayo main lagi!" ucap Aomine seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Kagami, dan Kagami menerimanya.

.

.

"Heeey! Kagamin! Kebetulan sekali! Kau sendirian?" Aomine Daiki, dan pacarnya. Ah, benar, hari ini adalah Sabtu.. Kenapa Kagami keluar rumah ya?

"Oh.. Hai.. Ya, aku sendirian saja." Ucap Kagami menjawab pertanyaan pacar Aomine yang menyapanya itu.

"Bergabung saja dengan kami! Bagaimana Dai-chan?" Tanya pacarnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan juga dada besar yang tidak Kagami miliki.

"Oh.. Yahh.. tentu saja.." ucap Aomine.

"Eh? Tidak usah.. Tidak perlu repot-repot.. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Ucap Kagami, SOK kalem.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu, Kagamin! Bukan seperti kau saja! Kebetulan, kami baru mau makan siang. Ayo, ikut saja.." bujuk Momoi Satsuki, pacar Aomine. Ah, sebenarnya Kagami mau. Tapi pasti nanti rasanya jadi sesak, sakit, dan perih.

"Ah, yasudah.. Baiklah.."

.

.

"Hei, Dai-chan! Jangan makan cepat-cepat, nanti tersedak!" ucap wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian. Ia kemudian menyodorkan minumnya dan mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitar wajah Aomine.

Ah, rasanya ingin sekali Kagami yang berada di posisi itu. Menyuapi Aomine, memperhatikan Aomine, mengelap sudut bibir Aomine..

Cup.

Aomine mencium Momoi Satsuki yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Wanita itupun mendorong pria tampan itu.

"Da-Dai-chan! Ada Kagamin di sini! Jangan seenaknya! Maafkan Dai-chan ya, Kagamin!" ucapnya.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa! Itu wajar kan! Kalian kan pacaran hahaha.."

Hahaha, tentu saja hahaha, Kagamin. Tawamu itu sangat normal.. sampai-sampai terdengar parau. Seperti tercekik. Kau tercekik apa? Tercekik perasaan terpendammu? Kasihan sekali kau..

.

.

**A life goes by, romantic dream must die.**

**So I bid mine goodbye, and never knew.**

**So close, was waiting, waiting here with you.**

**And now, forever, I know..**

**All that I want is, to hold you so close..**

.

.

"Hei, Bakagami, maafkan aku ya, kau jadi mengikuti kami." Ucap Aomine yang kini tengah berjalan berdua dengan Kagami.

Sore ini memiliki senja yang indah. Sayangnya, Kagami tidak bisa menikmatinya.

"Hei, Ahomine.." Entah, apa yang ada di pikiran Kagami. Aomine yang menoleh hanya bisa terkejut dan terpaku melihat dan merasakan apa yang Kagami lakukan saat ini.

Kagami menarik tangan Aomine dan mengecupnya.

.

.

**So close to reaching, that famous happy ending..**

**Almost believing, this one's not pretend..**

**Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come..**

**So far, we are, so close..**

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine.." Kagami terbata. Ya, ini adalah hari Jumat. Hari dimana mereka biasa bermain one-on-one berdua.

"Aku juga minta maaf Kagami."

Tidak ada lagi cinta pertama. Kau ini bodoh sekali Kagami..

.

.

**Oh how should I face, the faceless day..**

**If I should loose you now?**

.

.

Semuanya memang salah Kagami. Siapa yang menyuruhnya menyukai Aomine Daiki? Tidak ada. Karena itu jalan yang ia pilih. Ia memilih Aomine Daiki. Hatinya memilih Aomine Daiki.

Kagami Taiga seharusnya tau bahwa tak semua yang ia mau dapat ia raih. Ia seharusnya tau, terkadang sesuatu yang ia inginkan tidak cukup hanya dengan usaha yang keras, karena hal itu memang tidak bisa didapatkan meskipun ia telah bertapa seribu tahun lamanya, loncat dari tebing tertinggi, atau berlari mengitari benua. Jangan harap bisa mengubah takdir.

Yah, kau juga pasti berargumen di dalam hati, takdir itu bisa dirubah. Aku juga percaya itu. Namun, terkadang, ada takdir yang memang sudah dituliskan untukmu, yang tidak bisa kau sentuh, hanya bisa kau jalani dan kau nikmati. Meskipun kau harus menikmati dengan tangismu di malam hari, atau perihmu setiap hari Jumat di lapangan basket.

Kau, ya, kau. Aku tahu, kadang kau ingin sekali mengubah takdir, karena suatu hal yang kau lakukan di masa lalu. Namun, sekali takdir kau ubah, kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau akan dapatkan di masa depan nanti. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kagami selama ini. Ia hanya harus bersabar, mengalah, dan menerima.

Memang perih rasanya, orang yang kau sukai ternyata sudah memiliki pacar. Namun, apa boleh buat, kalau mereka saling mencintai? Yang penting ia bahagia. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

Kau terlalu naïf. Jangan pernah bilang itu saja sudah cukup. Karena di setiap malam, kau pasti berkhayal, kaulah pacarnya. Bukan dia. Bukan siapapun. Setiap malam kau menangis seperti anak kecil cengeng yang kehilangan permennya. Setiap malam kau berharap takdir bisa diubah.

Jangan harap. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Kagami Taiga. Kau sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya..

.

.

Aomine Daiki bukanlah seorang gay.

.

.

**Let go, on dreaming.. tough we know we are..**

**So close, so close, and still so far..**

.

.

**Life**

.

.

**Onesided AoKaga**

.

.

Permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Kagami Taiga. Sebenarnya nggak tega bikin fic ini, karena saya termasuk wajah beruang hati kupu-kupu. Nggak kuat. Namun, Kuroko no Basket tetap milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

Ah, iya, itu yang berbahasa inggris Cuma lirik lagu.. kalau mau di dengarkan lagunya, judulnya So Close-John McLaughlin. maaf bagi yang terserang muntaber setelah baca ini.. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca :D mind to review?


End file.
